Ryoji Mochizuki
Ryoji the Appriser. Canon history The "Appriser" of Nyx, the body that will bring forth The Fall to destroy the world. A flirtatious, popular, rich, teenage high schooler. He claims his family works overseas and he decided to transfer to Gekkoukan High. His apperance is comfortable, a white button up with black cuffs, a simple pair of uniform slacks with matching suspenders and a slicked back hair style. He quickly becomes friends with Junpei Iori which brings him closer to the MC and his friends. It is noted that he is quite popular with other students at school considering his very 'open' personality. A bit of a pervert he tends to flirt with many of the girls in his class and many other women. It is clear that he has a very wide taste in girls or no standards what-so-ever, one isn't entirely sure... If it is pretty, he'll hit on it. ~*~Now for a bit more depth~*~ Behind his mask of lies lives the truth of Death. Ryoji's true form is that of Thanatos, the Appriser of Nyx. Death incarne. Ryoji's true task is to summon Nyx Avatar, become her vessel, and purge the world of all humans. He belives that once Nyx comes the world is destined to be destroyed. That there is no way to defeat Her, and no chance for the human race to survive. Knowing this, he hides his knowledge of The Fall from the Main Character and his friends until he can no longer keep the guilt within himself... He then gives them the option to fight, ultimately to die, or kill him and forget everything they ever had to do with The Dark Hour, their Personas, and Nyx. Leaving them blissfully unphased until The Fall is to happen. Due to his desire to keep the Main Cast in the dark about the matter, I play Ryoji with a very 'honestly lying' personality. He truly loves his friends, and hopes to keep them safe...but in doing so weaves many lies to keep them happy. ( I play him BEFORE he gives the characters the choice of killing him, or battling Nyx. ) Entranceway history Ryoji died once during the Supernatural!Paranoia!Event, he was crushed by a chandelier. Relationships *Yujinn: One of Ryoji's first friends in Wonderland, he gave him his first kiss a long time ago and has really begun to like Yujinn since then. He's begun to get more curious about his ever-present smile since the Avatar!Play!Event though... *Haru: One of Ryoji's first friends in Wonderland, though they haven't talked much since they spent time with Yujinn together. He hopes to fix this soon and get to know Haru a little better. *The Doctor: Description of relationship. *Ganta: Has a deep respect for Ganta trying to help him during the Odin Sphere!Geist!Event, but feels horrible that Ganta died in front of him... he has a great amount of affection for him though and is beginning to see him as a little brother. *Ken Amada: An acquaintance from Ryoji's home world, he's actually really upset to see Ken in Wonderland. He and Ken have become roommates because Ryoji wants to make his stay in Wonderland a pleasant one at least. *Raven: He saved her from being killed by a chandelier, and since then has developed a little bit of a crush on her. External links *http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Ryoji_Mochizuki *Logs Category:Ryoji Category:Persona 3